


What did I do to deserve you?

by highwayKing



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, i love these two, right after the movie's end, sunny has some regrets, sunny's pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 13:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12631632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highwayKing/pseuds/highwayKing
Summary: He asked this of himself a hundred times already and he is going to ask himself a hundred times more.





	What did I do to deserve you?

**Author's Note:**

> A little something I did right after writing 'Not what he expected'. This one is from Sunny's point of view as he thinks about what happened and apologizes for what he did.

Sunny knew that he was one lucky elf. Not only did he walk into the Dark Forest and got away with his life, he also chased an imp through said forest, had a lizard fall in love with him and almost had a castle collapse on his head, but he also managed to retrieve the love potion, the mission he was entrusted with. And after everything was said and done, the unimaginable happened to him: the love of his life fell in love with him.

He could cry he was so happy.

No love potion could make him feel like his hearth is about to burst out of his chest when he held Dawn's hand.

But there was the thing, you see. It was his fault that they got into this mess in the first place.

Yes, he was aware that it was Roland's cunning words that planted the idea into his head, but that hardly was an excuse. It was him who agreed to do it, it was him who went into the Dark Forest to have a love potion made for him. But the worst was that it was him who was fully willing to trick someone who was very important to him to love him.

The thought now made him sick and ashamed. He should have never agreed to it, he should have never been so stupid.

But then would have Dawn ever loved him? Maybe, he didn't know. He could have confessed his feelings any day. But would he have been taken seriously?

It was scary to think about it. It was even scary to think that he was glad that it ended like this, after all, everything was fine.

But the thought wouldn't leave him alone. Guilt eat at him like a termite. And when everything settled down and the excitement flown out of everyone he couldn't help but to turn to Dawn.

"I have to tell you something," he said and he couldn't keep the hurt out of his voice.

Dawn looked down at him and held his hand a little tighter. "What's wrong, Sunny?" she asked.

"It's my fault," he blurred it out. "The potion, you getting kidnapped, all of it, all of it is my fault, Dawn."

He looked down on his shoes, he didn't even had the courage to face her. How pathetic.

But Dawn, she was something else. Instead of saying anything she kneeled down before him, not letting go of his hand.

Sunny waited for a fatal word, for rejection or even disappointment, he deserved all of it. But the word never came, instead a soft hand lifted his chin up and he stared into sky blue eyes that always made him pause in awe. And those eyes looked at him with worry.

"I'm sorry," he said and he almost cried. "I'm so sorry."

He tried to look away, but Dawn wouldn't let him. Her hand cradled his face and he looked up at her as if waiting for some judgment that he knew full well won't be coming.

"You tried to make it right, right?" she asked with a small smile on her face.

"I tried."

"And you really are sorry about what happened."

"I am," he said. "I would never do it again. Never."

"Then I forgive you, Sunny," she leaned in and kissed him. And Sunny once again thinks about what he had done to deserve this.

**Author's Note:**

> A little sappy perhaps, but I like how it turned out. Sunny is the type of character who would fess up and apologies, and Dawn is the type who would see where he is coming from and forgive. At least that's what I think, that's what I love about them.
> 
> Also posted on my side tumblr:  
> https://impmagic.tumblr.com/post/167133860243/what-did-i-do-to-deserve-you


End file.
